1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cloning vectors derived in part from the molecular cloning vector-plasmid, pRO1614 described in my application Ser. No. 147,563. In particular, the present invention has greater utility for cloning in Gram negative bacterial strains, especially the genus Pseudomonas.
2. Prior Art
The basic prior art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,224 to Cohen and Boyer. The pioneering effort described in this patent provided the starting point for the present invention and is familiar to all those skilled in the art. There is a large body of prior art which is directly related to this patent. The patent terminology is generally used herein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,765 to Debabov et al. describes other vectors and recombinant plasmids. U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,316 to Chakrabarty describes multiple plasmid containing Pseudomonas and the method for their preparation.
In the method of my application Ser. No. 147,563 as in the method of the Cohen and Boyer patent, indirect selection of recombinant plasmids which are transformed into a recipient host is described. This method involves the selection for a genetic marker in the transformed bacteria and the selection for the particular phenotypic trait. The selection method is laborius and time consuming in obtaining a particular phenotypic trait and provides one important reason why genetic research has been expensive. The reason for this result is that the transformation frequencies are low (or non-existent) in relation to a particular gene in a recombinant plasmid.